Demons and Pharaohs
by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: Alyissa Boyd, a girl from Chester, decides to go to New York to live with her uncle and cousin, while she went to college. Everyone likes a little adventure in their lives, and she found it in the last place she would ever have expected, in a place where history comes to life...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I actually wasn't planning on posting this to FanFiction, but my cousin/friend/sister/thing Alexis (if you are familiar with some of my other stories, you know her. She actually has her own account now! It's Senpai4Lyfe for now, but she's going to change it sometime soon. But, I digress...) insisted that I post it here. So, you get to read it, too! She's going to be in the story later on, so yay!**

 **So, I hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum.**

I grabbed my bags from the trunk, and placed them on the sidewalk in front of the airport entrance. My mother got out of the car, embracing me in a bone-crushing hug, which I gladly returned.

"Why do you have to go all the way to New York for school?" she whispered. "Can't you just stay around here?"

I laughed, and pulled away. "Mom, I'm just a few hours away. I'll make sure to visit, I promise. But, I _really_ want to go to college up there, they have _much_ better schools than around here. Trust me, I'll be fine. Plus, Uncle Larry will be up there, too, and Nick. _Someone's_ gotta keep an eye on them."

My mother smiled, and wiped away a tear, before spinning me around, and nudging me towards the gates. "Oh, go on, now. Before I change my mind and make you stay."

I chuckled, and shook my head. "I'll call you when I land."

"You better," she warned.

"Love you, bye," I gave her cheek a quick peck, before dragging my bags in.

Roughly an hour and a half later, the plane landed, and I was getting up. I grabbed my carry on from between my feet, and made my way to the front of the plane, before trying to find my way through the labyrinth people call an airport, to the baggage claim, where my uncle would be waiting for me.

I finally made it there and grabbed my bags, before a pair of hands were placed over my eyes, blinding me.

I huffed, and elbowed the person behind me, fairly hard. The hands immediately retracted, as the person let out a grunt of pain. Spinning around, I was faced with my cousin, Nick. I smirked. "How many times have I gotta tell you not to sneak up on a girl from Chester like that?"

"I will never learn!" Nick replied stoutly, grinning as well.

Uncle Larry, who had walked over, chuckled. "Apparently not. Come on, we should probably get you back to the house."

I nodded, and Nick and Uncle Larry each grabbed a bag. The three of us made our way out of the airport to Uncle Larry's car. The guys loaded the bags into the back, and I hopped into the back of the car, taking out my phone. I read on it all the time, when I didn't have access to my computer to be able to write. Currently, I was reading different Egyptian mythologies, though I often jumped between that, other mythologies, random stories I find online, and reading through my own works, to see where I can improve.

"Earth to Alyissa," Nick's hand waved in front of my face, and I glanced up, swatting it away.

"Aw, come on!" I whined. "I was at a great part!"

Uncle Larry chuckled. "Would you ever survive without your phone?"

"I'd survive," I sniffed. "I just prefer being able to read up on random shit I'm currently obsessed with. 'Tis the life of a fangirl."

"Don't try to pull her out of it," Nick laughed. "She's lost to us."

I rolled my eyes, and swatted him. "Is there a reason you pulled me away from the best story I've read all week?"

"We're here," Uncle Larry said, pulling the car to a stop, and getting out, going around back to retrieve my bags. Nick and I help him, and the three of us went inside.

"So, what do you guys think of pizza?" Uncle Larry asked, once we were settled.

Nick and I shared a glance, before replying simultaneously "Bacon."

Uncle Larry laughed. "Sure thing. Give me a second, I'll put the order in. Why don't you guys choose out a movie, and we can watch that, before I have to go to work?"

Nick and I nodded, and headed for the living room to choose a movie. Fifteen minutes later, and the three of us were sitting in front of the TV, Uncle Larry in a chair, me sprawled across the couch, and Nick sitting cross-legged on the floor, all of us eating our bacon pizza, and watching the movie.

When it was over, we all took care of our plates, and Uncle Larry stretched. "Well, I gotta be headed off to the museum."

"Oh, can I come?" I asked excitedly. I loved history, and having the museum almost to myself would be pretty cool.

Uncle Larry seemed kind of uncertain, and glanced at Nick, who smirked, and nodded. "I guess so."

Nick gave me a sideways hug. "Trust me, you're gonna love it."

Giving the two of them a strange look, I went up to my room to change into something more comfortable, and less covered in the dirt from the airport.

Five minutes later, and I emerged in a red tank top with _Krav Maga_ written across it, along with the logo, and a pair of my favorite jeans, and sneakers. The shirt I got from my mom, back when she used to take Krav lessons, but she outgrew it. It didn't quite fit me, either, pulling up a tiny bit around the stomach. I didn't mind, though, it was still a comfy shirt.

I went downstairs, and joined Uncle Larry, who grabbed his keys, and the two of us went out to the car. Nick decided he was going to just stay home, to which Uncle Larry and I simply shrugged.

"Alyissa, just a little warning, this is gonna be a bit of an… _odd_ night for you," Uncle Larry laughed. as we got out of the car.

The sun had just set, and Uncle Larry opened the door, standing aside to let me go first. What I came to was complete pandemonium, with a ton of people dressed _really_ strangely running around, causing a ruckus.

"Who the hell-?" I cut off my own question, looking around with bewilderment.

Uncle Larry chuckled behind me. "They're the exhibits. You know how I tell you the museum 'comes to life'? Yeah, I was being literal."

 **A/N- HER NAME IS PRONOUNCED UH-LIS-UH! That's my friend's name, and it drives her** ** _mad_** **when people mispronounce it. I just felt like using her name, cause I think it's cool.**

 **Anyway, fave, follow, review, and PM me! I'll have the next chapter up in a few minutes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I have way too much free time...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NATM.**

I glanced around the museum, watching all the exhibits continue to move, even after everyone left. In fact, they seemed to relax a bit, and hung out, talking and socializing as if this was a normal occurrence. The T-Rex shook out, like a dog flinging off water, and picked off one of his ribs, dropping it by my uncle's feet, and looking between the two expectantly.

Uncle Larry picked up the bone, and handed it to me, smiling. When seeing my hesitation, he jerked his head toward the skeleton. "Throw it. Rexy loves playing fetch."

Shrugging, I pulled my arm back, and threw the bone, as hard as I could. The dinosaur launched after it, skidding through the halls, and trying not to crash into anything. I laughed a bit in amazement, and shook my head in disbelief.

"A bit to take in, huh?" Uncle Larry chuckled.

I snorted. "Actually, this isn't the weirdest thing I've had to deal with. Coolest? Yes. Weirdest? No."

"Really?" Uncle Larry raised an eyebrow, silently challenging me to top this.

I smirked. "Truly. 'Mom, I need a dress for Dave.' 'Mom, today I stole an alpaca.'" I listed the two on my fingers, but my uncle still didn't look convinced, so I pulled out what was probably the strangest thing I have ever uttered. "'Yo, Cruiser, quit swapping spit and foxtrotting with the llama, and come get this giant yurple banana to the car. We have lemonade to smoke, banks to rob, and cloths to slow dance with.'"

If my uncle had been drinking something, he would have done a spit-take. As it was, he started choking on his own spit. Trust me, it's not pleasant. But, funny as hell to watch. I doubled over with laughter, and it took me at least five minutes to compose myself. When I finally stood up, Uncle Larry was giving me an incredulous look. "What the hell were you doing out in Chester?"

I shrugged, grinning. " _Strange_ stuff, trust me. Enough that this," I jerked my head in the direction of the living, partying exhibits, "doesn't phase me in the least. I just think it's cool as holy fucking shit."

Uncle Larry threw me a glare. "Language."

I rolled my eyes, but chuckled in exasperation. I looked around, surveying the people and creatures milling about, but noticed one that I would really enjoy speaking with was missing. "Hey, Uncle Larry, isn't there supposed to be a pharaoh? If everyone else comes to life, shouldn't he be around, too?"

Uncle Larry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh, Ahkmenrah? He, uh, he hasn't come out of his tomb for a while. He kinda prefers to be left alone, recently."

I narrowed my eyes. I absolutely loved Egyptian mythology. If there was a chance I could meet an _actual, living mummy_ there was no way in fucking hell I was gonna let that get away without putting up a fight. "Where is he? Ten bucks says I can get him out in ten minutes. Twenty if I can do it in five."

Uncle Larry gave me an odd look. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Ahkmenrah's usually fairly nice, but he's been through a lot recently, so-"

I cut him off with a glare. "Either you can give me access, or I'll find a way to him myself. And, trust me, that option is _not_ pretty."

Uncle Larry raised an eyebrow, but sighed in resignation, and handed me a key off his ring, labeled _Ahk._ I took it from him, grinned, and sauntered away, whistling to myself. Sometimes being from the _really_ bad part of Chester had it's perks.

Soon, I came to a room with a closed door, covered in hieroglyphics. If any place held a dead pharaoh, it was here. I stuck the key in, and pushed open the door. I stepped in, and was greeted with the tip of a massive spear being shoved in my face. It stopped just before it touched me, though, but would have been enough to scare pretty much anyone in their right minds off. Luckily, I was nowhere near being in my right mind, so my feet stayed planted where they were. I _did_ lean back a bit, though, and placed a finger on the sharp edge.

"Well, that's quite a large pointy thing in my face," I raised an eyebrow, and glanced around it, at the twenty-foot, jackal-headed guard glaring down at me. "I'll thank you not to impale me."

Stepping around the spearhead, I waltzed by the jackals, not giving them a second glance, and into the next room. A large, golden sarcophagus stood proudly in the middle of the room, slightly ajar, and the wall behind had a golden tablet hung, surrounded by hieroglyphics. I didn't see a mummy, though.

"Who are you?" A deep voice, slightly malicious, inquired from behind me.

I wasn't daunted, though, and simply turned to face the speaker. What I saw was almost enough to make me lose my nerve, though for a reason completely different than fear. Standing before me was a man, no older than seventeen or eighteen, garbed in a shendyt (pleated skirt), shoulder cape, wesekh (wide collar), and a deshret, complete with the uraeus (red crown of Lower Egypt, with a cobra on the front). The usual wear for a pharaoh. He was glaring at me, obviously waiting for a response, and I shook my head slightly, regaining my composure. "The name's Alyissa. I'm Larry's niece. And _you_ ," I jabbed a finger in his direction, "are coming out of this tomb, to be social, whether you want to or not."

The pharaoh looked offended by my words. Oh, well. I don't sugarcoat _shit_. "Excuse me? I am Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I cut him off. "I happen to love reading about Ancient Egypt, and you were kind included in that. Which is why there is no way in Duat I'm letting you stay in here and be antisocial. Antisocial is my thing."

He gave me an odd look. "What gives you the right to demand this?"

"Nothing," I snorted. "And, yet, that has _never_ stopped me. You coming or are you afraid to stick your pampered little pharaoh head out of range of your bodyguards, Mummy Boy?"

Cue the slightly offended look. Though, this time, it was more playful, and fused with a spark of competitiveness. "Are you calling me cowardly?"

"Perhaps I am," I replied, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Only way for you to you're not is to come with me."

"Fine," Ahkmenrah conceded. "I'll join you and the others."

"Good," I grinned cheekily, sticking my tongue between my teeth. "Allons-y."

With that, I drug him out of the tomb and back to the lobby, where we met up with my uncle and Teddy, both of whom seemed surprised.

"You got him to come out," Uncle Larry noted. He checked his watch. "And in about five minutes, too. Gotta admit, I'm impressed."

I swept a hand across my face, throwing my head back dramatically. "You didn't believe me? I'm offended!" I smirked, and held out a hand. "Fork it over."

Uncle Larry raised an eyebrow. "I never agreed to your bet."

I crossed my arms. "But, you _did_ give me the keys. That's what we like to call a _silent bet._ It means you agree to the terms, but you don't verbally announce it. You know this. So, you agreed to the bet. Gimme my twenty."

Uncle Larry sighed, shaking his head, but pulled the twenty out of his wallet and handed it to me. I pocketed the cash immediately. Before Uncle Larry could put away his wallet, a small blur of brown swooshed past, and the wallet was gone. I glanced in the direction the blur had gone, and saw a monkey perched atop the globe in the center of the room, making a face similar to a smirk. I think he and I were going to get along.

Ahkmenrah and Teddy looked on in amusement, and I burst out laughing. Uncle Larry, however, looked immensely peeved. "Dexter! Give that back!"

"Run, Dexter!" I called, still laughing, and taking off in a sprint. The monkey chattered, and hopped on my shoulder. I ran through the halls, and I could hear Uncle Larry shout, followed by his footsteps pounding after us. Dexter chittered, and pointed off to a side hall. Without thinking, I dove down it, pressing myself against the wall, and covering my mouth to stifle my laughter. Uncle Larry ran past, still calling out for me, oblivious to the fact that I had escaped him. I glanced at the small primate on the shoulder, and gave him a sly grin. "You and I make a pretty good team, huh, Bud?"

The monkey chittered with approval, and pulled his lips back in a monkey-smile. I studied him a bit, trying to figure out what species he was. "So, you're smart, cheeky, small, and I'm assuming African?" Dexter nodded, and I examined him a few seconds longer. "Capuchin?"

Dexter clapped, babbling happily.

"Impressive,"

I jumped slightly, and turned, glancing up to see Ahkmenrah standing over me, arms crossed, and smirking.

I shrugged, and grinned smugly. "Yeah, well. You'd be surprised the amount of useless information I know."

"So, remind me why you assisted the monkey in stealing your uncle's wallet?" Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow, and held out a hand to help me up, which I accepted. Dexter ran off, but not before I snatched the wallet from him.

"Because it was funny as hell," I replied, brushing past the pharaoh, and back into the main hall, making my way back to the lobby. "Besides, he knows I'll give it back. He's pretty much just doing this 'cause he knows I find it entertaining."

"I do have to admit, it was quite humorous," Ahkmenrah conceded.

"And, to think, you would have missed the entire escapade, had I not drug you out of your little hidey-hole." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Speaking of, I need to find one here."

"Find one what?" Ahkmenrah asked, keeping pace with me, as I explored all the nooks and crannies of the hall.

"A place to avoid people." I answered. "I like having somewhere quiet, where I can just hide away and read, or write."

"You enjoy literature?"

I laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't survive without books. Honestly, I tend to like fake people more than real people. Much more pleasant to be around. I'm not a fan of crowds, or socializing in general."

"And yet, you walked right into my tomb, and dragged me out, against my will," Ahkmenrah retorted with a chuckle.

I shrugged. "I can be pretty fresh when it suits me. But, I usually like to hide away from everything else. Last New Year's, I hid in my neighbor's attic for _hours_ before anyone found me."

Ahkmenrah laughed at this. "How did you manage that?"

I smirked. "I have my ways. If it's not too heavily guarded, I can get in pretty much anywhere. Works _great_ for when I break curfew."

I spotted a dark stairway leading up, and decided to check it out. Soon, I came to a door, which I assumed lead to the roof. I tried the handle, but it was locked.

"Larry has the keys," Ahkmenrah said. "You can't get up there without-"

I hadn't been paying attention, instead picking the lock with a bobby pin I had in me pocket. As a result, the pharaoh was cut off by me opening the door. I stepped out on the roof, and felt Ahkmenrah's perplexed eyes following me, then heard him join me.

I walked over to the ledge and sat, my legs dangling over the side of the building. I sighed, staring out at the peaceful view of the nighttime city. I smiled wistfully. "I love being up high, and far away from everything else. Makes everything feel more ethereal, like all of my problems just _vanish_."

"Is that why you like to be alone?" Ahkmenrah sat beside me.

I glanced over at him, and shrugged, looking away. "Partially, yeah, I do it to escape. But, I also do it because I'm kinda trying to figure out who I am. When I'm out in public, I have to put up a front, whether it be the tough girl, or the precious momma's child, or just the quiet girl who gets good grades in school. But, when I'm alone, I can actually _feel._ And, the feeling turns to dreaming, which turns to imagining, which turns to thinking, which turns to writing, because I have so many thoughts racing in at a million miles an hour, in every direction. The writing leads to me expressing myself, then, when I go through and read what I just poured my heart and soul into, I get to see who I really am, when I'm not trying, when I'm not thinking about anything else." My blue eyes met his brown ones, and I saw nothing but interest and understanding reflected back. I sighed. "That's kinda why I usually lock myself away in my room. But, I know that I do need to still interact with other people, otherwise you lose an important part of finding yourself. Which is partially why I was so insistent that you come out, because, from what I could gather, you had changed for whatever reason, from what the others had originally known you as, and they were starting to worry. Because, if you ever want to get better, you have to let people in, so they can help, because healing can't be done on your own."

Ahkmenrah was silent for a long while, and I was starting to fear that I had crossed a line. Then, he spoke, quietly, so I could just barely hear him. "You're right, you know. And, extremely intelligent. Wise beyond your years, and you don't quite seem to realize it."

I shrugged, feeling self-conscious. "I get philosophical sometimes. It's kinda weird for me, too."

"I'm not saying it's bad," Ahkmenrah assured. "In fact, it's quite the opposite."

I looked away, and I could feel the heat rise to my face. Staring at the horizon, I could see the faintest traces of light beginning to show. "Ahkmenrah, don't you all turn back into exhibits when the sun rises?"

He nodded, and looked out where I was staring with a bit of concern. "We should head back inside. The sun will be up soon."

I nodded, and stood up. Ahkmenrah lead the way back to his sarcophagus. Before getting in, he turned to me. "Will you return tomorrow night?"

I smiled, and nodded. "Of course! Tonight's been the most fun I've had in awhile."

Ahkmenrah grinned back at me. "Good. I'll see you, then."

I nodded, and turned away. "Good morning, Ahkmenrah."

"Good morning, Alyissa."

 **A/N- I have nothing to say right now, which is incredibly rare for me. Usually I ramble endlessly...**

 **Anyway! Fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This is the last one I have written out for now. I'll (hopefully) have it updated soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NATM.**

I got home from my class, and dropped my bag on the kitchen table. Sitting down with a huff, I pulled out my laptop and the Egyptology textbook I borrowed from the library. I cracked my back, attempting fruitlessly to get out the kinks before getting up to grab a snack, as per my usual routine. I liked to procrastinate for as long as I could, before actually doing any work.

After about an hour, I sat down, and actually got to work. I had to write an original short story, for any topic, that was under 30,000 words, and, for some strange reason, I wanted it to be about Ancient Egypt. Except for the fact that I had no idea where to start, nor did I have the patience to actually read through this damn textbook.

After about half an hour of accomplishing absolutely nothing, I threw my head back and groaned. Uncle Larry, who was walking into the kitchen, gave me an amused glance. "Having problems?"

"Lacking patience and motivation," I corrected. I sat up, and rested my chin on my fists, with my elbows propped on the table. "I have to write a short story for college. My topic is Ancient Egypt, and I have no idea where to start."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not ask Ahkmenrah? I'm sure he'd be happy to help."

"Ah, I don't wanna bother him," I replied unsurely.

Uncle Larry shook his head. "Trust me, he wouldn't mind. You're the first person since he came back to the museum, aside from myself, who was able to get into the tomb without getting the jackals sicked on you. And, you were the only one able to get him out."

I shrugged. "Even still."

"Would you rather stay here and work on this the old fashioned way?" Uncle Larry countered.

"You know what, I'm sure he'd love to see me again," I replied quickly, grabbing my laptop, and tossing a jacket over my arm. Uncle Larry chuckled and shook his head, and the two of us left for the museum.

Ten minutes later, the sun was down, and the exhibits were starting to come to life. It was just as wonderful and overwhelming as the previous night, and I would have liked nothing more than to just sit and talk to some of the exhibits, but I was on a mission. I strode purposefully to the Egyptian exhibit, and entered without hesitation, ignoring the two large jackal men glaring down at me. They didn't try to kill me, though, which I took as a good sign. I made my way to the back, where the pharaoh was just getting out of his sarcophagus.

"Holaha, peopsicle," I greeted.

Ahkmenrah gave me a perplexed look, seeming partially surprised to see me, and partially confused by what I said. "Pardon?"

I chuckled. "That's my way of saying 'hi'. Don't worry about it. So, how you doing, Mummy Boy?"

He raised an eyebrow at my nickname, but chose to ignore it. "I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"Well, I actually need your help with a little project that I'm doing for school," I replied. "Think you could?"

"I would be happy to assist you," Ahkmenrah agreed. "What is your project about?"

"I have to write a short story about a topic of my choice," I told him, taking out my laptop. "I chose Ancient Egypt, but I have no patience for looking through a textbook, especially not when there's an _actual_ pharaoh I can talk to, who can probably give me stories _way_ more interesting than the ones in the history books."

Ahkmenrah chuckled a bit, and the two of us sat on his sarcophagus. I was cross-legged, and had the laptop open on my lap.

"Plus, the books couldn't really give me the perspective I wanted," I continued.

"What angle were you going for?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Well, first of all, I prefer writing in first person POV, but I wouldn't have been able to get enough information to really get into the head of the main character, like I need to," I told him as I pulled up Google Docs, and opened a new document for me to start writing in. "Second, I didn't want to write about the major events that happened, the things everyone already knows about."

Ahkmenrah watched what I was doing with curiosity. "Then what _do_ you wish to write of?"

"Your daily life, your childhood, the crazy stories from when you were a kid, stuff like that," I smiled, getting more and more excited about this project. I could tell that he was, too.

"Very well, I have a few stories that you probably wouldn't believe," he replied, a spark in his eyes daring me to top him.

I smirked. "I highly doubt that. Besides, if anyone has a few unbelievable stories, it would be me."

"Well, let's just see who has the better story," Ahkmenrah challenged.

"You're on," I agreed. "What's the winner get?"

"You'll just have to see, when I win," the pharaoh replied cockily.

I snorted, and crossed my arms. "Oh, you're going down. You go first, though I actually do need to hear your stories."

Ahkmenrah began one of his stories from his childhood, about the time that he and his brother almost caused a mass panic because they hid away in the commoner's living area for almost the entire day, until someone finally found them. I laughed, and wrote his words almost as quickly as he spoke them. When he finished, I told him how I stole a stuffed alpaca from my seventh grade English teacher, then was able to talk my way out of it. This was also how I met my gang, and started earning their respect, working my way up the ranks, though I was the youngest.

We went back and forth, both of us telling the other outrageous and hilarious stories, though it was clear that Ahkmenrah was starting to take the lead. I was going to have to pull out the big guns.

"I robbed a bank once, dressed as a purple banana," I told him offhandedly, like I was talking about the weather.

"What?!" The look on the pharaoh's face was priceless, and the two of us burst into laughter.

"It's true! I only got a hundred bucks, cause I had to split it with the rest of the gang, but even still. That's basically how I got to be leader. That, and I terrify them," I said with a snort. "Anyway, I orchestrated the whole thing, I was a purple banana, and there was also a green gorilla, a clown, Santa, and a horse costume, separated into two pieces. Basically, the six of us distracted everyone else, while two others snuck around back and grabbed a bunch of cash. Then, the eight of us fled the bank, hopped into the trunk of the getaway truck we were using, and made it back to the base, and the cops never found us. It was freaking hilarious, and _still_ stands as the craziest, stupidest, most celebrated victory our gang has ever known. I actually have a pic of the nine of us."

I pulled out my phone, and searched through my photos, until I found the selfie I took. I was in the middle, with all of my purple banana glory, along with the green gorilla, two horse halves, the sneaks who stole the money, and the getaway driver. Those of us who went in were all wearing masks, but we had them pulled up so you could see our faces, grinning widely as we showed our loot off to the camera.

Ahkmenrah tried to keep in his laughter, but failed, miserably. I joined his merriment, and it took the two of us a while to sober enough to speak. When he did, Ahkmenrah gave me an odd look. "But, isn't thievery illegal?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, it is. That was the worst thing we did, though, and we returned half the money. But, I was living in Chester, and the really bad part, too. That was just the way of life for us. And we loved it." I smiled wistfully, thinking of my gang, and the crazy times we shared. "We came up with the weirdest nicknames for each other, too. Dark Matter Moose, Loke -well, I called him Punching Bag- Llama, Cruiser, Reeyan Pistachio Microwave, Grass Pigeon, Zander. Oh, and Ling Choy the Asian Drug Dealer. Don't question that last one, it's complicated."

"What was your name?" the pharaoh asked.

I smirked. "I was Demoni, which is Finnish for Demon. Because I was recognized as the evillest, cleverest, and most likely to hurt you if you annoyed me. Which worked out well in my favor. But, it was also because I knew a _lot_ of ways to kill and torture, and I frequently told the others about it, quite happily, too."

"Why?" Ahkmenrah chuckled.

I shrugged. "Well, I'm a writer. The good ones are inherently evil. I had to do a lot of research for torture, different ways to kill, how to fight, different poisons, how long it took a person to die in certain circumstances, etcetera. I found it _really_ interesting, though. My favorite would either have to be the Blood Eagle, from the vikings, or the Brazen Bull."

"I'm not familiar with them, can you elaborate?" Ahkmenrah gave me a curious look.

My eyes lit up with a devilish glint. "Well, the Blood Eagle was where they tore your back open, and splayed out your ribs one by one, until it looked like it an eagle opening its wings, and, of course, it was all bloody, hence the name. The thing was, though, if the person being executed made any noise during this, they went to Hel. And the Brazen Bull was a big metal bull, with a hollow center, just big enough to fit a person in, and it locked from the outside. So, the person would be put in, right? And then. they would light a fire under the bull, slowly roasting the person to death. What made it really cool was the fact that, because of the way the bull was shaped, the person's cries of pain sounded like the bellowing of a bull."

Ahkmenrah listened with a horrified fascination, seemingly startled that I could be that dark. "That is disturbingly interesting."

"I know, right?" I chuckled, smirking. "Like I said, they called me Demon for a reason."

"Well, I believe we can both agree that you won our little contest," Ahkmenrah said, laughing as well. "What's your prize?"

I glanced at the clock on my computer, and saw that it was almost time for the sun to rise. Biting my lip, I glanced back up at the pharaoh sitting expectantly next to me. What I did next was something that neither of us expected. Acting on instinct, I leaned over and pecked his cheek, before standing up and collecting my stuff, trying- and most likely failing- to keep my composure. "That's my prize. Thanks for your help, Mummy Boy."

Ahkmenrah sat, stunned, and didn't respond. I began to walk out, but glanced over my shoulder just before I left the tomb. "Good morning. I'll see you later."

The pharaoh simply nodded, and I turned and left, my face beet red, not believing what I just did.

 **A/N- Is it bad that I research torture/murder/poisons in my spare time? XD**

 **Fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'm literally sitting here typing as Alexis reads through the story. XD**

 **Hi Lexi!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NATM.**

The next night found me sitting on a box-thing next to the door to the roof, staring out at the city lights. I thought about a lot of different things, as I often did, and simply let my mind run in a million different directions.

They only seemed to want to run in one, though, no matter how hard I tried to derail from it. My mind simply kept returning to those deep brown eyes, filled with kindness and laughter, but also hiding something deep within, the tanned, flawless skin, and the golden robes that showed off toned muscles. To the sound of his voice, his laugh, the fact that our minds almost ran on the same track. To the butterflies I felt in my stomach every time I thought about him.

Then, my mind would wander to what happened last night, and that's when the paranoia set in. Being intelligent had its advantages, but it also meant that you were constantly thinking of the worst case scenario. I hated that part of my mind.

I sighed, still studying the cityscape before me, when I heard the door open. Startled, I jumped a bit, and turned. My panic increased slightly when I saw who it was.

Ahkmenrah came and sat beside me, staring out at the New York skyline. "Beautiful night out, isn't it?"

I shrugged, and gave a noncommittal hum from the back of my throat. He turned to me, his eyes boring into mine. I looked away, willing my face not to heat up, as I remembered what happened last night.

"Is there something wrong?" Ahkmenrah asked quietly.

I sighed. "Nothing. I just get lost in my thoughts easily. Makes some people think I'm depressed. I'm not, but it's kinda funny when they try to help me."

"What are you thinking of?" It was slowly becoming clear that the pharaoh was trying to pull me out of my shell, just like I had drug him out of his tomb the other night.

I snorted. "Oh, you don't want to know half the things that go through my mind. But, mostly, I was thinking about last night. Thanks, by the way, I've gotten a lot of ideas for the story."

"It was my pleasure," Ahkmenrah replied. "But, I'm guessing that that's not the only part of last night you are thinking of?"

I blushed, and ducked my head. "Sorry about that."

"Why?"

"I was sleep-deprived, so I wasn't quite thinking straight, and-" I was cut off by the pharaoh's laughter.

"I didn't mean why did you do it, I meant why are you sorry," he clarified.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"You did nothing wrong," Ahkmenrah assured me.

I wasn't sure what to make of this, but a bit of relief did flood through me, now that I knew he didn't hate me for what I did. But, I still felt like changing the subject. "What's your favorite color?"

He seemed surprised by this. "Gold."

"Is that why you wear it?" I asked.

"No, I wear it because my parents had so much of it, and it was a sign of wealth," he told me. "But, I happen to like it. What about you?"

"I don't really know," I admitted. "There are so many colors I like, too many to choose just one. I can tell you what colors I dislike, but my 'favorite' color changes constantly, depending on how I'm feel at that point in time."

"Well, what do you like right now?" he inquired.

I paused, thinking. "Cerulean. That's usually toward the top of the list. I love blue."

We went back and forth, telling each other different things about ourselves. We found out that we actually had a lot in common.

"So, what's your favorite kind of music?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "There's a lot of good music to listen to."

I nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, trust me, I know that feeling. My playlist is completely random, and there are some pretty strange songs on there."

"Knowing you, that doesn't surprise me," Ahkmenrah teased.

"Hey!" I shoved his shoulder, hard enough to make him fall over, and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, standing and brushing himself off. He would have reclaimed his seat, but I had sprawled across the length of the box, leaving no room for the pharaoh. I smirked at him, and he simply rolled his eyes, before lifting my legs, sitting, and placing them back down.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Just so you know, anyone else would get kicked for that."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not anyone else then, isn't it?" he quipped.

"Have you always been this much of a smartass, or have I just rubbed off on you?" I snorted.

"I assure you, I have always been like this," Ahkmenrah replied. "I just can't usually show others this side of me."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why not?"

"Being a pharaoh has responsibilities," he explained. "I had to be what others expected of me."

I snorted. "Bullshit to that. I say that you shouldn't care what others think of you. _I've_ certainly never cared. I just say what I want to say, act how I want to act, and wear what I want to wear. I know when I have to censor myself, but, for the most part, I'm an open book, so long as you know how to read."

"You're very lucky then, that you get the chance to be yourself," Ahkmenrah commented.

"But, that's what I'm saying!" I threw my hands into the air in exasperation. "You live in America! Land of the free! We fought so that the people here can speak, act, and dress however the fuck they want, without having to worry about prosecution from others." I smiled, chuckling a bit. "Well, if you won't fully be yourself around the others, at least be honest with me. Because if you get to see _my_ true colors, I wanna see yours."

Ahkmenrah smiled, and it seemed more genuine than the teasing grins we had been sharing. "Of course. To be honest, you're easy to open up to."

"Must be my winning personality," I joked, flipping my hair dramatically. "And, just so you know, I don't think I've told anyone as much as I've told you. Well, except for my cousin, but she can pretty much read my mind, anyway, so I can't hide anything from her."

Whatever Ahkmenrah was about to say was cut off by a large yawn on my part. He looked at me amusedly. "Tired, are we?"

I shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "Yeah, see, there's this crazy thing humans do called 'sleeping'. I don't get along with it. Honestly, I can't remember the last time I've had a full night's sleep."

"That's not healthy," Ahkmenrah reprimanded, seemingly slightly more worried now.

"I know," I sighed. "I _try_ to sleep, I really do. But, my mind is always moving, constantly coming up with new ideas, usually for a story. Then I have to write the story, lest the idea leave, and I go crazy trying to bring it back. Or, I'll be reading something, and I get so caught up in it that I don't see the clock until two in the morning, and by that time, it is _way_ to late to get a substantial amount of sleep. But, I've kinda learned to function on a low amount of sleep."

My point was refuted by another, larger yawn. Ahkmenrah sighed, and shook his head. "You sleep now. Don't worry, I'll wake you up when it's near sunrise."

I opened my mouth to protest, but the look he gave me vetoed any argument. I sighed, rolling my eyes, and leaned back against the wall. A little sleep wouldn't hurt, anyway.

* * *

I was being gently shaken awake, but I simply groaned, and rolled over. I yelped, though, as I fell off whatever I was sleeping on, and I would have landed, probably painfully, had a pair of arms not stopped me. I took a moment to catch my breath, before slowly lowering myself down onto the hard ground, and twisting so that I sat cross-legged, and I recalled that I fell asleep on the roof, next to Ahkmenrah.

I looked up to see him smirking in amusement. "Shaddup."

"I haven't said anything," he replied innocently.

"But you were thinking it," I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Is it a crime to think now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I sniffed, before breaking into grin, and chickling a bit, holding out a hand to help Ahkmenrah up. "Come on, we should probably get inside. Because if it's not near sunrise, and you woke me up for no reason, I'mma kill you."

"I'm already dead," the mummy pointed out.

I hit his shoulder. "Fine. It'll be worse than death, then."

Before long, we were at his exhibit, and it was almost time for the sun to rise. Ahkmenrah still hadn't let go of my hand, and I pulled it away, standing awkwardly. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Until tonight, Alyissa," he replied, before going to his sarcophagus. I turned and left, searching for my uncle, so we could go home.

 **A/N- This might just be me and my crazy insecurities, but I feel like these are getting shittier by the chapter... XD, Lexi you're gonna be in the next one!**

 **Fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I just realized I haven't responded to any reviews! Shame on me!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **daringwolf2000: Glad you're reading! Personally, I absolutely loved the movies, but, to each their own.**

 **Senpai4Lyfe: Sup, Lex! You in dis chappy! Luv u 2. Thanks for proofreading this chapter!**

 **Joyfulelf: Yeah, it will get more interesting later, if my mind takes this where I think it'll go...**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **daringwolf2000: I'm glad you checked it out, too! :D**

 **Joyfulelf: I do quite a bit of research, actually... Norse mythology, Greek mythology, Egyptian mythology, other random stuff...**

 **Senpai4Lyfe: YOU COME UP IN THIS CHAPTER! I TOLD YOU MULTIPLE TIMES BEFORE! XD**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **daringwolf2000: It is not sad! It gives me information to terrify my friends with! It's fan-effing-tastic!**

 **Senpai4Lyfe: Run. Run for your life. AND IT WAS ON THE CHEEK!**

 **. .head: Well, at least I'm not the only one! XD Glad you like the story, and double glad for the chocolate! *shoves in face and grins like a dork***

 **Chapter 4:**

 **daringwolf2000: Thanks! Yeah, I honestly don't really try for funny, this is seriously how I usually act with my friends... XD**

 **Senpai4Lyfe: 'grade one ahole'? I'mma kill you. I'm seriously going to murder you. XD I'm still on the fence about that Snailords thing, though...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NATM.**

I was sitting at the table, studying. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" I called, standing to greet whomever it was. When I opened the door, there was a girl my age, just a bit taller, with dirty blonde hair. She squealed, and held her arms out, dropping her bags.

"Lexi!" I shrieked, embracing her tightly, before letting her go, and stepping aside to grant her entrance. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear?" she replied. "I got into NYU! So, I decided to crash here, with you, Nicky, and Uncle L."

"Oh, my god, that's awesome!" I grinned, and grabbed some of her bags, before calling out to the guys that Alexis had shown up.

"Coming!" Nick called back, before showing up in the doorway to the kitchen, followed by Uncle Larry.

"Oh, hey, Lexi, you're here," my uncle greeted. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

We dropped her bags off in her room, which was right next to mine, then we all went our separate ways, Lexi and I hanging in my room, and the guys going off to do their own thing. Currently, I was perched on the edge of my bed, while Lexi lounged in one of my beanbag chairs.

"So, what brings you out here?" I asked.

"College, same as you," she shrugged. "I knew you were enrolling at NYU, and they offer the classes I wanted to take, so I decided to apply as well."

"It's great, just so you know," I told her. "There's a lot to do around here."

"What do you usually do?" Lexi inquired.

"Honestly?" I smiled sheepishly. "I've been spending a lot of time at the Museum of Natural History."

Lexi raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Then she smirked, and I immediately knew where her mind went. "Ooh, who is it? How many exhibits have you _visited_?"

I blushed, and threw a pillow at my best friend. "Oh, my god, Lexi! It is _not_ that! Uncle Larry works there as a night guard! But, it's really… ah... _interesting_ at night."

"How so?" Lexi asked, leaning forward on her hands.

I grinned mysteriously. "You'll just have to come with me tonight and find out. But there are quite a few surprises in store."

She eyed me suspiciously. "Knowing you, that's all the info I'm getting, so I'm just going to move to another subject. _Is_ there anyone?"

I opened my mouth to negate whatever she had concocted in her mind, but my mouth apparently had other ideas. "Maybe…"

Lexi squealed, and clapped her hands excitedly. "Ooh, gossip! Yay! Who is it? How long have you two know each other? How many times have you gone at it?"

I held up my hands to stop her, heat creeping up my face. "Woah, woah, woah. First off, we are _not_ a thing. So, we have _not_ done anything. And, we just met about a week ago. And… yeah, it's just… not gonna work."

"What makes you think that?" Lexi raised an eyebrow.

I cleared my throat, and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, remember when I had that crush on Jack Frost when I was younger?"

Lexi smirked, and nodded. "I will never let you live that down."

I snorted. "Trust me, I know. But, it's kinda like that."

She sighed. "Come on, Alyissa, I thought you were over the fictional guys."

I pointed an accusatory finger at her. "I will never be over them! I will fangirl until I die!" We both laughed, and I shook my head. "But, really, no, it's not that. Just… you know what? You'll see what I mean."

Lexi gave me an odd look, but dropped the subject. We chatted for a while longer, catching up from the few years it's been since we've seen each other. It was uncanny how alike we were, though.

Soon, however, it was time to go to the museum. Uncle Larry knocked on the door. "Alyissa, you coming to the museum tonight, or do you wanna hang here with Lexi?"

I opened the door. "Actually, I was thinking Lexi could come with us."

Uncle Larry gave me an uncertain look. "I don't know…"

"Oh, come on," I protested. "She runs on the same track mind I do. If you can trust me, you can trust her."

"I'm also a grown woman," Lexi piped up. "I can always just go there on my own."

Uncle Larry sighed. "Fine. Come on, we're leaving."

The two of us hopped up, and followed Uncle Larry and Nick out of the house. The four of us walked to the museum, given that it was a nice evening, and it wasn't too far. Before Uncle Larry opened the door, he threw Alexis another uncertain glance. "Word of warning, this is going to be a bit surprising."

"So I've heard," Lexi replied, brushing past him and into the museum.

"Come on," I motioned for her to follow me, and led her to the Egyptian exhibit. A few moments later, the tablet started glowing. Another second passed, and the lid to the sarcophagus slid open, and Ahkmenrah sat up, stretching, not noticing Lexi and myself.

"'Sup, Mummy Boy," I greeted.

He jumped a bit, startled, but relaxed when he saw me. "Hello, Alyissa. Who's this?"

I glanced over at Lexi, who was standing with a shocked expression. "Oh, this is my cousin, Alexis. She's usually a bit more talkative than this."

Lexi shook her head, still thoroughly baffled, and glanced between the two of us. "Alyissa, what the hell is this?"

"This is the surprise I was telling you about," I replied. "The museum comes to life every night, thanks to his tablet." I jerked my head in Ahkmenrah's direction.

"And who's he?" she asked.

"I am Ahkmenrah," he introduced.

"Fourth King of the fourth King, Ruler of the land of his fathers," I finished with a flourish. The two of them gave me odd looks.

"What? I asked defensively. "I've been studying Ancient Egypt since I was, like, nine."

Lexi glanced between the two of us again, but this time it was more like she was connecting puzzle pieces. A second later, and I could practically see the lightbulb go off over her head. "Oh! So, he's the-"

I slammed my hand down over her mouth, and glared at her. "One word, and I rip your tongue out of your mouth, and shove it down your throat."

I could feel her smirk from under my hand, before she proceeded to bite my hand, forcing me to let go with a yelp, and glare daggers at her. My voice dropped low, making me sound purely satanic to anyone who didn't know me. "Run."

"Alyissa has a crush on you!" Lexi cackled, before taking off in the other direction.

I paused for a moment, before running after her, screaming bloody murder. "THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO TORTURE YOU MENTALLY, PHYSICALLY, AND EMOTIONALLY, LETTING YOU SIT ON THE BRINK OF DEATH UNTIL YOU ARE _BEGGING_ FOR A QUICK AND PAINLESS END!"

I could hear her laughter ahead, and I could tell she was pulling away. I chased her to the lobby, where I saw Rexy run in, after Alexis had fled the room, and got an evil idea. Letting out a loud whistle, I got the dinosaur's attention. "Rexy! Here, boy!"

The skeleton loped over to me, excited, and dropped a bone at me feet. I rubbed his nose, whispering evilly to him. "Not now, bud. I need your help with something."

Soon, I was on the chase again, this time astride the huge T-Rex. Obviously, the two of us quickly caught up with my cousin, who stared up at Rexy with a mix of awe, and fear. I smirked down at her. "Rexy, grab Lexi."

Rexy complied, taking her gently up in his massive jaw. Granted, she didn't know he wouldn't hurt her, so my cousin was struggling, quite fiercely. "Alyissa! Let me go!"

"Oh, I will," I replied, still grinning maliciously. "Rexy, let's get some air, eh?"

The T-rex, knowing what I meant, made his way up to the roof. I had to get down to open the door, which the huge skeleton barely got through, but I was soon back on top of him. He walked over to the edge, and let Alexis dangle over the drop. She shrieked, and looked up at me in fear. "Don't you dare let me go!"

"But I thought you wanted me to put you down?" I asked innocently, before patting Rexy. "Alright, bud. I think she's been thoroughly punished. Put her down, safely."

A second later, and Lexi was stumbling on her feet, while I gracefully dismounted, and motioned for Rexy to go back inside, which he gladly did, probably to find someone to play fetch with him. Lexi glared at me. "Are you fucking crazy?!"

I shrugged, smiling innocently. "Perhaps. You started it, though."

"That does not mean you dangle me over the edge of a roof in the jaws of a deceased, carnivorous reptile!" she protested.

I snorted, and rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on. You weren't in any danger. It's not like he would have _actually_ dropped you. Rexy's basically like a giant dog."

"Even still!" Lexi hit my shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Yes, well, _you_ don't tell four-thousand-year-old dead pharaohs that I have a crush on them!" I shot back, crossing my arms and sticking my tongue out.

"Speaking of whom…" Lexi grinned mischievously, her eyes darting from me to the door. I looked where her eyes went and saw Ahkmenrah coming out, and I knew exactly what my cousin was planning.

"Lexi don't you dare-" I was too late, though, and my cousin darted to the door, pushed the pharaoh into me, and out of her way, before slamming the door shut. I heard a click, and quickly maneuvered around Ahkmenrah, trying the handle. She had locked it. I cursed under my breath. "Goddamnit."

Ahkmenrah looked between myself and the door I was hitting, fruitlessly trying to force open. I sighed, and sunk down, my back facing the gods-be-damned inanimate object that bested me. "Are you done?"

"I'm gonna kill her, I really am," I replied. "I'm already deciding on what torture to use. I'm kinda partial to the rats-in-a-box method, but there are so many other ways. Iron Maiden, the tub, the bull, impalement, heretics fork, neck torture, the Judas Cradle, the lead sprinkler, coffin torture, thumbscrew, rope torture, I would go with guillotine, but it's too quick and painless. I want to see her suffer. Oh! There's the rack! And also the tongue tearer, the Chair of Torture, cement shoes, breast ripper, crocodile shears, Republican Marriage wouldn't work, I'd need a guy that I want to kill. I could probably find one, but I kinda don't want to see that. The breaking wheel is an option, though, as well as the Spanish Donkey, and saw torture. Or! Or! Oh! I could get the huns to do their, hang, draw, and quarter thing!" I chuckled as an

Ahkmenrah gave me a slightly disturbed look. "Why do you know so many ways to kill people?"

I smirked, and shrugged. "I actually know way more than that. But, I'm a writer. We thrive on torturing our characters, whether it be physically, emotionally, or mentally. Sometimes all three at the same time. But, I wouldn't _actually_ kill her. She knows that, too which is why she could lock the two of us up here, without thinking I would kill her. Speaking of, I actually think I'm going to stab her to death with an icicle. The evidence will just melt away. Then, I just gotta get her up to a guy I know in the mountains."

"Ignoring your apparent lust for murder," Ahkmenrah said carefully. "Why did she lock us up here? And, what was that she yelled before she ran off? Something about you having a 'crush' on me?"

I blushed, and rubbing embarrassedly at my eyes. "I… plead the fifth."

"Pardon?" he asked, confused.

"The Fifth Amendment to the United States Constitution," I explained. "Says that you don't have to testify against yourself. So, being as I plead the fifth, I don't have to offer _any fucking opinion, whatsoever,_ in this situation"

He glanced at me, amusedly. "Why not?"

"Again, I plead the fifth," I replied, before standing up, and walking over to the edge of the roof, and glancing over. "I can probably climb down. Then, I can come up and unlock the door."

Ahkmenrah glanced over the edge, then back at me. "No."

"No?" I gave him a questioning glance, silently daring him to finish what he was going to say.

"Don't climb down," he elaborated. "The risk of injury on your part is too great."

"Do you have a better idea?" I shot back.

"I'll let you in, when I feel like it!" Lexi's voice replied from the other side of the door.

"Lexi!" I shrieked. "Open the damned door!"

"Not until I hear what I wanna hear!" she sing-songed.

I huffed, rolling my eyes, and crossing my arms, while Ahkmenrah simply glanced between the door, and me, confused. "What is it she wishes to hear?"

I sighed, and bit my lip, thinking about how this could work out, when an idea popped into my mind. "Uh, can you speak Spanish?"

Ahkmenrah gave me a confused look. "Not fluently, why?"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and thanked myself for taking five years of the language. "Quiero que seas mi novio."

I heard Lexi groan from the other side of the door. "Aw, come on! That doesn't count!"

"You said I had to tell him, not that he had to understand it!" I pointed out. "So open the damned door!"

She sighed, and I heard the click of the lock, before I threw the door open, and jabbed a finger in her face. "That was _not cool_."

She smirked. "Aw, come on! It's not as bad as when you locked me and Nico in the janitor's closet at school!"

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, one? I locked the door, then silently unlocked it and left. It's not _my_ fault you _chose_ to be stuck in there with him. Second, remind me again how that turned out?"

"Which is exactly why I was simply returning the favor," she replied innocently.

I lightly punched her arm. "I do not need you trying to set me up with random, mummified, four-thousand-year-old mummies! And, _I_ didn't sit outside the door, listening like a crazy perv."

"I woulda left," Lexi defended, before smirking. "Why? Did you want it to go in a _different_ direction?"

I punched her again, harder this time. "No! You crazy little bitch! Get your mind outta the damned gutter!"

"Do I want to know what you two are talking about?" Ahkmenrah asked from behind us.

I waved a dismissive hand, willing my face not to heat up. "You really don't."

"No, _you_ just don't want him to know what we're talking about," Lexi poked my side.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, _obviously_ _._ If I _wanted_ him to understand what we were talking about, I would, one, explain it to him, and, two, told him in English. But, I have done neither of those, so suck it."

"I'm very confused," Ahkmenrah butted in.

"We know," Lexi and I said at the same time.

"That's kinda the point," I added.

Ahkmenrah threw his hands up in exasperation. "What is it that you are so averse to telling me?"

"That is for me and Lexi to know, and for you to never find out," I replied. I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Shit, Lexi, I still have some homework to do, we should head home."

Lexi gave me a confused look, but she stayed silent at the desperate glance I shot her. She knew that she shouldn't cross that line. At least not tonight. "Uh, yeah. Let's find Uncle L, and then we can head out."

I gave her a grateful smile, before turning to Ahkmenrah. "See you tomorrow?"

He nodded his head. "I look forward to it. Will you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out," Lexi told him, winking. I glared at her, before rolling my eyes, and grabbing her wrist, dragging her along behind me.

 **A/N- So, that's that chapter! you all get to meet my super-amazing sister-cousin Lexi! I had her read through this chapter, to make sure I got her character right, and as she was reading through, she was like 'yeah, I'd do that' or 'okay, that is _so_ what I would say'. XD Basically, we have the same mind. It's kinda scary sometimes...**

 ***For the edit: In Google Docs, I originally had Alyissa's name be 'Sarah', and I forgot to change it. Sorry if that confused people the first time, I thought I had it all fixed. Whoops! XD**

 **Fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Fret not, my dears! I'm not dead! Just squirrely. I get distracted easily. Like by watching all four Pirates of the Carribbean movies. And by reading Fahrenheit 451 for English. And reading the Theatre Illuminata series. Which is amazing, by the way.**

 **One thing I found out over the course of this? Pirate insults are the best.**

 **XD Okay, I'm done. Reviews!**

 **imwithweasly4 EVER: You know what I just realized? You misspelled 'Weasley', Lex. XD And, I only locked you in the closet because I knew that I had to throw you a bone, being as I tortured you the first time you go to the museum. That, and you and I both know I would** ** _so_** **do that to you, in real life. XD**

 **daringwolf2000: XD Glad you liked it! And, yeah, we do think almost exactly the same. Though, I am without a doubt a** ** _lot_** **darker. XD**

 **Romanadvortrelundar (Guest): Glad you like it! Don't worry, the update has finally arrived! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NATM.**

The next night, Lexi and I chose to stay home and hang out by ourselves, in lieu of going to the museum. It had been roughly a year since we had seen each other, and we wanted to chill together, rather than dealing with the insanity of the museum and its inhabitants.

"So, why won't you just tell him what you feel?" Lexi asked, sitting cross-legged on my bed.

I glanced up from the paper that I was editing- the story I had written with Ahkmenrah- and raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Ahkmenrah," she elaborated. "Why won't you tell him how you feel?"

I snorted. "Oh, like you were ever willing to tell the guy _you_ liked?"

"That was different!" Lexi protested. "I didn't know if they liked me!"

"And what makes you think he likes me?!" I shot back.

She sighed in exasperation. "Oh, come on, Alyissa! It's kinda obvious."

" _What_ is obvious?" I asked, slightly suspicious.

"That he likes you," Alexis told me matter-of-factly.

If I had been drinking something, I would have spit it out. As it was, I ended out choking on my spit, and falling on my side. "What the hell would make you say that?!"

She gave me an irritated look. "It's _super_ obvious."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked dryly, rolling my eyes.

She huffed. "Dude! Have you _seen_ the way he looks at you? Or how he acts around you? You'd have to be fucking _blind_ not to notice!"

"Well, then I must be blind," I threw up my hands in defeat. "Because, from my point of view, he's not interested."

"Well, you know what they say," Lexi admonished. "Love is blind."

I snorted. "I'm not in love."

Lexi sat back, and crossed her arms. "Uh huh. What makes you think that?"

I gave her an exasperated look. "Well, first off, I've only known him a few days."

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Lexi questioned.

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore that comment. "Plus, he's a mummified pharaoh, and I'm a mob girl from Chester."

She gave me a confused look. "What does that have to do with you being in love?"

"Everything!" I threw up my hands. "It has everything to do with it! For one, I'm too young to know what love really is, and so is he."

"He's four thousand years old," Alexis pointed out.

"And how much of that was spent in a tomb?" I asked, almost in tears. "Huh? How much of that had actual human contact? Besides, he's immortal. I'm going to grow old, and shrivel up, and die, and he's going to look _exactly the same_ _._ Say, by some miracle, we _do_ go out. It's not going to last. _I'm_ not going to last, and we're both going to leave brokenhearted."

My cousin was silent for a moment, contemplating my words, before she spoke quietly. "See, that's your problem. You overthink things, Why can't you just live in the moment?"

"Because the moment is over in the blink of an eye, Alexis," I answered, actually starting to cry now, as what I said started to sink in. "How can I live in the moment of the moment is already over? Why would I let myself feel the pleasure, when it's just going to lead to pain later?"

"Well, wouldn't you rather have the good memories, and then the bad, instead of heartbreak from the start?" she asked quietly.

I looked down, letting the tears roll down my cheeks. "No. No, I wouldn't."

Lexi and I fell silent, but it only lasted a few moments, as neither of us could stand to be alone with our current thoughts. She and I shared a look, and I raised an eyebrow. "Bake-off?"

My cousin smirked. "You're on!"

About three hours later, we had baked so much that there was probably a flour shortage across the world, half of which was smeared across each other's faces. Tubs were filled to the brim with cookies, cupcakes, muffins, and other baked goodies. We attempted to make gingerbread men, but our sadistic tendencies got the better of us, and that idea was tossed out the window, in favor of watching the tiny bread men burn in the oven.

I currently sat on the counter, surrounded by cookies, and licking icing and dough off my fingers. "We're never going to be able to eat this, you know. Not even with Nick's help."

Lexi snorted, leaning against the table, and wiped a bit of flour off her cheek. Unfortunately, her hand was covered in the white powder, so she simply smeared it more. "I'm sure the exhibits would devour them in a heartbeat."

I winced slightly at the thought of going back to the museum. I _really_ didn't want to have to face Ahkmenrah, not after the conversation I had with Alexis earlier.

Lexi, ever in tune with my thoughts and emotions, sighed. "You're going to have to talk to him at some point, you know. It's not fair- to either of you- for you to simply desert him like that."

"It's not fair to have lead each other on, either," I pointed out. "The world is unjust, and we all have to learn to live with it at some point."

"Yeah, no," Lexi vetoed. "You and I are going to take these damned baked goods into that museum, and you and your little pharaoh boyfriend are going to talk this out, if I have to lock you on the roof again to do it."

I rolled my eyes, and glared apprehensively at the offending confections. "You and I could run an amazing bakery."

Alexis chuckled. "Imagine that. Two Chester mobgirls owning a bakery."

I snorted at the absurd thought of my cousin in an apron, ushering cookies about on a baking sheet like an old nanny. "All pink and frills and shit like that."

"Or we could have a hardcore bakery," Lexi suggested. "Steampunk, goth, and demonic cookies, cupcakes, muffins, and other assorted foods."

I laughed. "Is that going to be our name?"

She shook her head. "Nah. Demoni's Confections?"

I made a face, before an idea struck me. Alexis obviously had the same one, as she and I snapped our fingers at each other, speaking and acting in unison. "Hell's Bakery!"

She and I both almost fell down laughing. 'Hell's Bakery' was a reference to one of our favorite online cartoonists, a person named Snailords. We loved pretty much all of the same things, so when I found the eccentric artist who worked on our level of crazy, I didn't hesitate to introduce my cousin to it.

I stood up and wiped a tear from my eye. I sighed, a smile still bubbling on my face. "Fine. I suppose it couldn't hurt to take these in to the others. We can go tomorrow."

Lexi squealed, clapping her hands and beginning to pack up the last few goods. The two of us headed to bed, but spent the majority of the night talking together, and basically just being the idiots you could only be with your best friend.

 **A/N- I love Snailords. He's awesome. You should look him up. XD The sad part is, I can totally see Lexi and I doing that, just baking until there's no flour left in the world.**

 **Yeah, I honestly don't have anything to say. Adedos, peopsicles! Fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I know, it's been a while since I've updated. I've been reading through some of my older works- and I cringed. To those who have followed me from the beginning, I don't know how you did it- and working on improving some of them. plus, the inspiration fairy has bee hitting me mercilessly, until my Google Docs is practically flooded with random story ideas.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is fairly short, but that's because I honestly didn't have much inspiration for it. I'm honestly not entirely certain where I was going with this story, so I'm kinda hoping that inspiration fairy will come and actually ASSIST ME in my writing, instead of just giving me ideas for the future! XD**

 **Reviews!**

 **Anon: I respect your opinions. Truly, I do. Just, one question: if it truly irks you that much, why do you keep reading? Go read something that suits your preferences, if that's what you wish. In fact, that's probably what you did. You probably aren't reading this right now. I'm mostly just writing this because others should see this, and keep my words in mind if they themselves ever find themselves on the receiving or sending end of such a comment. Now, to address the specifics of your comment. You say that my character is a Mary-Sue. While you may not be wrong, I'm still admittedly new to writing, I've only been posting for about a year. My writing has improved quite a bit, in my opinion, but I'm still trying to figure out my identity and style as an author. My friends and I** ** _did_** **actually make a plan to rob a bank, as a joke. Have we?** ** _Hell_** **no. However, Alyissa was raised in Chester, specifically the bad part. I don't know how familiar you are with the area, but crime is not uncommon. Admittedly, you are right, the bank-robbing was a bit implausible. As for the kill/torture, I** ** _do_** **know a ton of those methods. I have written some rather dark stories, and I also find a genuine interest in the subject. I have been told multiple times that I can be quite philosophical, and intelligent beyond my age. However, I still tend to have a sarcastic, immature personality a lot of the time. Now, being as, as I said before, I have lost a lot of my inspiration for this story, and don't really know where it was going, I somewhat agree with you, in that Alyissa's ability in getting Ahk out of self-inflicted confinement and facing the jackals was a bit exaggerated, and that Alyissa's character may have been underdeveloped. I am doing my best to improve my work, and i love constructive criticism. However, your comment was borderline rude, and I do not have to, as you say, 'do better' simply for the sake of someone who does not like my work in the first place. In short, don't like, don't read.**

 **Hello: Wow, I am** ** _so_** **sorry you had to scroll all the way past that for your response! XD Anyway, thank you so much for your support! It really does mean a lot.**

 **Okay, know that I am done with my little way of telling people who don't like my stories to fuck off and stop wasting their time (I'm really rather headstrong, and prone to arguing a point to death. I'm still insistent that tomatoes are evil/poisonous, and that the blue/purple potatoes are unnatural. I don't care if I'm wrong- I'm right. XD) let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NATM.**

Lexi, Nick, and I paraded through the museum doors after everyone else had left, proudly carrying all of the snacks Alexis and I had made.

"We got foods!" I cheered as we entered. This, of course, caught the attention of all the exhibits, and everyone came running over to see what we had to offer. Soon, the baked goods had been all but eaten, save a batch of cookies that Lexi had saved. She handed it to me with a pointed look.

"Go talk to him," she said, shoving me in the direction of the Egyptian exhibit. "If you don't, I really will lock you two back on the roof."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, before making my way to Ahk's exhibit. As I passed, I smiled at the jackals, who in turn gave me curt nods. "Ahk, I brought cookies."

Said pharaoh emerged from his room, curiosity written on his face. "What?"

I held up the Tupperware container. "Cookies. Lexi and I had a bake-off yesterday. Everyone's polishing off the spoils of war."

"You must have made a lot to be able to give some to everyone here," Ahk chuckled.

I laughed. "Three hours worth, and probably, like, fifty boxes of varied confectionery desserts. I'd be surprised if there was flour left in the world after that."

He laughed, before accepting a cookie from me. "Well, you two certainly have a talent."

"It's nothing, really," I shrugged. "We both like cooking, so some sort of competition like that is pretty usual. There's very rarely food left on the kitchen by the time we're done." We both snorted lightly at this, before falling into silence. It took me a moment to gather up the courage to begin our next conversation, though it was one that had to be had. "Ahk, what's going to happen in the future?"

He gave me an odd look. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Well, like, you're a four-thousand-year-old pharaoh. I'm a regular chick from Chester."

"Alyissa, you may be many things, but you are most certainly not 'regular'," Ahkmenrah assured me.

"That's not my point." I shook my head. "I'm going to grow old and die, and you are still going to look the same. Hell, in just a few years, I'll be out of college, and into the real world. So, my question is: what happens then? What's the point in having these moments, if it's never going to last?"

This took Ahk by surprise and there was a pregnant pause prior to his response. "Because, though the memories are bittersweet, it's better than not having them?"

"But what if it's easier to live with the could-have-beens, than the what-it-isn't?" I shot back. "Wouldn't it be easier to _not_ have the heartbroken goodbye?"

"Alyissa, you are a very intelligent person," Ahk began. "That is both good and bad. Bad, mostly because it sets these doubts in your mind. Sometimes, you must block out these doubts, and just take a leap of faith."

I laughed without humor. "It's these thoughts that keep me from taking my 'leap of faith' right off a cliff, and to my metaphorical death." I sighed, and blinked back tears that were threatening to fall. I wiped them away, looking down at my lap so Ahk couldn't see my face. "I have to go."

With that, I promptly stood up and walked away, ignoring Ahk's protest. I didn't know where I was walking to, but I found myself in a small exhibit in the back of the museum. The inhabitants weren't here, probably out enjoying their free time. All the better for me- it meant that I could sit here on my own, alone to drown in my thoughts.

And drown I did.

 **A/N- So, yeah. Short chapter. In all honesty, this chapter was similar to a fight I had with a friend of mine recently. We had gotten a lot closer over spring break (thanks to Lexi kidnapping my phone, and eventually getting him to admit that he had a crush on me. He _still_ hates her for that.) After about two months, though, he sent me a text out of the blue one day, saying he didn't want to be my friend anymore. I tried to get him to change his mind, but it didn't work. Suffice to say, I was incredibly sad, and my family had to console me that night. I respected his request to not speak to him, and he got mad at me for it. Then, he asked me to be my friend again. Then, he called me worthless, fake, lying, heartless scum, that didn't give an eff about him. Yeah, I'm not really keen on being his friend again. Still hurt, though. Hurt like _hell_. **

**But, you all don't care about that, nor do you need to. It's my life, I'll deal with it. I just needed to rant, and writing is my way of doing that. Anyway, until next time! Review, fave, follow, and PM me!**


End file.
